All I Want
by forever
Summary: Power and wealth amount to nothing when it comes to love, and nobody knows that better than William Albert Andrew, a man of eminent rank in the business world. Yet he will stop at nothing when a second chance at an old love appears. Can he right the wrong he did in the past and finally grasp the love he once lost? (sort of a Prequel to All I Want for Christmas)
1. After I Met Her

As promised, here is the first chapter of _All I Want_. Some of you might have read it as AIWFC drabble series in my blog previously, but I had revised and modified it to make it flow better. So please enjoy this. :)

**Note: **Before you proceed, I need to remind you that this is (sort of) a prequel to _All I Want for Christmas (AIWFC)_. It attempts to fill in the gap in the span of time after Albert&Candy's unexpected reunion leading up to the events that happen in AIWFC. So to be able to fully enjoy this new series, I would strongly recommend you to read AIWFC first (at least the first two chapters that have been revised).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to my readers who have followed this series in my blog: _Lezti, Keilan, Minda, CKati, Marylou, Reeka, Janja Oak, Chihmei, wayan narung, CandyFan, MK, albertcraze, GracieS, rui, Milady, Francia, and everyone else. _

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<br>**

By forever

**After I Met Her  
><strong>

She has only changed slightly. No, that isn't true—she actually hasn't changed at all. Fair skin, long golden curls that hang to below her shoulders, and a smile that can still make my heart skip. Yes, she is still the same Candy all right. Although, she does appear more mature, more lovely, in fact. After all, she is a woman now, no longer the young rambunctious girl I befriended a while back.

Her eyes though... They are still as expressive and captivating as back in the day, when she walked into the small pet shop in the Chicago suburb—beautiful emerald gems that sparkled so brilliantly that I couldn't stop myself from talking the first step to approach her.

A firm nudge on the side of my upper arm jostles me out of my musing instantly.

I whip my head to the side and notice George leaning toward me. "William—I think Adam wants your opinion on the proposal. He's waiting for you to say something."

I can only stare dumbly at George.

George lets out a brief ironic chuckle and whispers, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you just missed the entire presentation by Adam about The Sanderson's Project."

The Sanderson's Proposal, of course. The reason why we are having the impromptu late afternoon meeting in the first place.

But... George is right—I had not captured a single item discussed.

Bringing my focus to the front, I immediately come face-to-face with my young subordinate, Adam Levine, who is wearing a nervous smile on his face, his big brown eyes shining with expectation.

Candy... What have you done to me?

Only two days has passed since that fateful night on Christmas Eve, the night I stepped into Lizzie's bedroom, expecting to see my daughter sleeping soundly but ended up finding someone I thought I would never see again in my life. Our surprised reunion. A night of awkward conversation and shallow smiles. Yet that is all it takes for Candy to slip back into my life, and for me to lose my head, as her face has haunted me day and night.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

I hope you like the first part of _All I Want_. While AIWFC is solely told from Candy's POV, _All I Want_ is almost exclusively from Albert's.

Unlike a typical multi-chaptered story, this one is written as a collection of interconnected ficlets, which means the prose can be concise with brief expositions and less ornate details, that at times it may read choppy.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you took the time to write and post.

PS - Don't fret. I haven't forgotten about _Awakening_. Ch 5 will be posted by early next week as scheduled. I plan to continue writing both series in parallel. I might have to modify the update schedule. We'll see. But for now both will be updated weekly.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	2. A New Beginning

My apology for the slight delay. This week has turned out to be quite hectic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _Keila, CKati, kellyelin, CandyFan, Reeka21, and Smilefan. _Thank you for your comments, favorite, and follow. :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<br>**

By forever

**A New Beginning**

What does Laura want this time? Didn't we just have a briefing two hours ago? I thought I have already updated her on everything.

I knock on the door once. Hearing Laura's voice telling me to come in, I push the door open and freeze in my spot in an instant when I catch sight of the blond man sitting in front of me.

Even though I can't see the face, I know who he is. What's he doing here?

"Thank you for joining us, Dr. White," Laura welcomes me from behind her desk.

The blond man slowly rises from his chair and turns to face me, smiling.

How can it be possible for him to become more handsome since the last time I saw him, which was only two weeks ago?

"Dr. White—"

"Umm... sorry," I quickly apologize and step closer to them, chuckling to mask my embarrassment from being caught spacing out. "I was just thinking about something."

"Let me introduce you to Mr—"

I interject and finish for her, "William Albert Andrew, the father of Elizabeth Michelle Andrew."

Laura glances at Albert and me in an alternating manner as understanding flickers across her face. "Oh I see... You two must have met last time." She stands up from her seat and moves to the front of her desk.

"Actually, we were childhood friends," Albert adds; our gazes meet briefly.

"You don't say," Laura remarks in disbelief, her eyes looking at me accusingly as if to say 'you never told me that.' Then, she continues, "Well, if that's the case, this is going to be simple. Dr. White—I was just telling Mr. Andrew here that you will do a magnificent job as his daughter's attending physician."

"I'm not sure I understand," I express in confusion. "Lizzie is not under my care."

"Let me explain," Albert chimes in. "With Lizzie's condition improving, Dr. Green thinks it's not necessary for her to continue her weekly check-in at the hospital. She recommends home monitoring and treatment, and has nominated you as the attending primary care physician. So this is a new job proposition, Dr. White. I'm offering you the position to be my daughter's primary care physician."

This is certainly unexpected. "Umm... I don't know what to say. Can I think about this first?"

He nods. "Of course, you can. Take your time."

"Umm... If there's nothing else, I will take my leave now, Dr. Green, Mr. Andrew. I still need to finish my rounds," I tell them.

"Certainly, Dr. White," Laura replies while Albert only watches in silence.

After giving them a quick smile, I make my way to exit the room and strides back to the Pediatric Intensive Care unit.

When I thought I wouldn't see him again, he is here and offering me a job. This sounds almost too good to be true.

"Dr. White - would you mind if I tag along with you?"

I cease my steps abruptly and sees Albert hastening his steps toward me. Has he been following me?

"Not at all, Mr. Andrew," I reply as he stands next to me, and then we begin to stroll along the corridor.

"Lizzie will be very happy if you could take the offer," he says breaking the silence between us. "It is her wish after all. I can tell that she adores you a lot."

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"Then what? Don't worry—I'm not asking you for a favor. I will pay you accordingly."

I laugh sarcastically. "That's ridiculous, Albert. I don't need the money."

"But I refuse to not pay you at all. That's just not right," he asserts, his brows furrowed.

"You do know that I haven't agreed to anything, right?" I remind him.

"But you will... For Lizzie's sake. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint a little girl."

Halting my step, I raise an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Andrew—are you trying to pressure me to accept the job? Didn't you say that I can think about it first?"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Candy." He averts his gaze, his voice remorseful. "I can ask Dr. Green to give me another recommendation."

Instantly, I feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Albert... It's just that this is so sudden..." I sigh out loud. "All right! I'll take the job," I relent. "But you don't need to financially compensate me."

His lips curve into a broad grin. "You will? That's fantastic." His expression turns solemn. "But about the compensation—you know I can't do that."

"You know what? If you still insist on compensating me, Mr. Andrew, how about if you pay me with food instead?" I suggest in jest. "You know how much I love to eat."

"Food?" he asks incredulously. He stays quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Deal, Dr. White. I'll cook for you then." Extending his hand to me, he says, "So do we have an agreement?"

I take his hand and feel his large hand enclose around mine in a gentle grip. "Umm... I guess we do."

As we shake hands, we regard each other in a friendly gaze, smiles tugging on our lips.

This is an interesting beginning—Albert as my new boss. Who knows what this will lead to?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

I mentioned in the previous chapter that the story is told exclusively from Albert's POV, but as you can see, this one is told from Candy's POV.

I thought of rewriting this and switching the POV to Albert's but decided to keep it as is. This will be the only chapter that is not of Albert's POV. The rest will be told from his.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	3. Girls Talk

First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been mostly away for the holiday and have not been able to update as often. But I hope you enjoy this small chapter as a small pre New Year treat.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<br>**

By forever

**Girls Talk  
><strong>

Carrying two paper bags filled with grocery items in my hands, I tread each step of the stairs leading to the main floor eagerly, my laptop bag hanging over my shoulder.

Hopefully, Candy and Lizzie would be in the mood for a simple Italian meal tonight. I originally planned for a more sophisticated dinner fare with a sumptuous molten lava cake to top it all off. Unfortunately, my last meeting ran by more than an hour in overtime, and I wasn't able to leave my office until after seven o'clock, which means I don't have the two hours required for preparing the food.

As I step into the kitchen, I notice Candy and Lizzie are both missing. Usually, they will be sitting on the tall stools by the counter, chatting with Mrs. Thompson, the sweet, middle aged housekeeper and cook.

Mrs. Thompson rises up from her stooping position and greets me, and before I can inquire about Lizzie and Candy, she tells me I can find them upstairs in the game room.

After thanking her, I drop the grocery bags on the counter and take quick strides toward the game room.

Seeing the door has been left ajar, I continue to advance toward the room, but I immediately halt my step when I hear muted giggles mixed with soft talking voices.

"How about daddy? You don't think he's handsome, Candy?"

At that moment, I know I probably should leave. But my curiosity overpowers my scruples, and I remain still in my spot behind the door. I want to know Candy's answer.

"Your daddy? Hmm... " Candy's voice drifts into a murmur for a moment before she continues, "I do like his smile. He does have a nice tender smile that gives him this adorable boyish look, and every time I see him smile I want to smile too. And his eyes... he has one of the prettiest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen, the color is similar to yours, maybe a bit darker. But both are as pretty."

Hearing that, I can't help but smile as they carry on with the conversation.

"That means he is handsome then," Lizzie concludes.

"I guess you can say that," Candy replies with a chuckle.

"But I'm sure he's not as handsome as your boyfriend," Lizzie counters in a childish whining voice.

Candy laughs. "Lizzie - I don't have a boyfriend," Candy casually reveals in between laughter. "Don't worry - your daddy is still the most handsome man in this planet."

What happens after that goes unnoticed by me as I begin to walk away from there in a slight trance, ambling back toward the kitchen.

I didn't think I would care whether Candy was single or not, but now I found out I care about it, so much so, that I can feel my heart beating out of control.

Am I falling for her again?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

I hope you are enjoying your holiday as much as I'm enjoying mine. I'm sorry for the slow updates. It's been a bit hectic with all the traveling. I hope you understand.

Plus, unlike with AO3, I couldn't post this through mobile, so I couldn't post this earlier until now.

Anyway, I almost forgot to wish you all

(belated) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year

May the new year bring you more joy and blessings.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	4. The Real Motive

Happy New Year! Can you believe it? It's the new year already. Well, here is the first update in 2015. Hope you find this to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _kellyelin,__ Josie - _thank you for writing reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<br>**

By forever

**The Real Motive  
><strong>

After tucking Lizzie in her bed, I stroll into the kitchen and see Candy standing by the sink, turning off the faucet. "Thank you so much for helping with washing the dishes, Candy," I utter against the quiet humming of the dishwasher. "You really don't have to, you know."

Cleaning after dinner is a task assigned to Mrs. Thompson, but today she has requested a day off to spend time with her daughter who is visiting her from another state.

"It's the least I could do for the delicious meal you prepared for us," Candy replies and turns to face me, wiping her hands dry with the rag. "I must say—tonight's dinner menu was quite impressive. Where did you learn to cook?" she asks, her beautiful eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Thank you—I'm glad you like it." I round the counter and walk closer to her. "I learned most of the basic skills when I was in London, during my second year in college," I explain, my mind drifting to the time I had to defend my decision of moving out of the dormitory to Aunt Elroy that ended up in a heated argument about my safety and so on and so forth, but eventually she relented after I promised her I would fulfill all her wishes if she allowed me a bit of freedom.

My gaze flit back to Candy, and I can see the gradual change in her countenance as she seems to come to realization. "Oh... I remember that time when you left for college. I just met you then, and you entrusted Hurley to me."

I smile and nod in affirmation. "That's correct."

"But I don't believe you went to a culinary school." A quizzical look dug creases along her brows. " Or did you?"

I laugh. "No, Candy. I didn't attend a culinary school. Cooking was something I was forced to do when I began to grow tired of eating out day after day and having sandwich for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In the beginning, I knew nothing about cooking. I couldn't even prepare a simple fried egg without burning it." A chuckle slips through my lips as I recall one of the numerous failures from my early culinary experiences. George, who happened to be there at that time was my guinea pig, and I made him sit through a serving of my very first stew. The poor man fought hard to keep his stoic veneer, chewing on a small cube of meat that was as tough as a piece of rubber.

"So I had to learn from scratch, using cookbooks to guide me and watching cooking shows on TV. The more I cooked the better I became at it to a point where I felt comfortable enough to cook for other people, that whenever I had the opportunity, I would invite my friends and colleagues to sample my creations. I never thought that I would enjoy cooking—but I did."

"Now I see... " Candy drawls in a playful sneer." You surely have honed that skill of yours to perfection and must have used it to charm your lady friends." Her brows rise as her lips curve in an impish smile. "Am I right?"

"Not really," I frankly tell her and then add in jest, "but that seems like a good idea. I probably should use it on you. Who knows? You might fall for me then." I lean my hip against the marble counter, smirking at her.

Her cheeks turn bright red in an instant, and she evades direct eye contact with me, emitting an incoherent mumble.

I break into quiet laughter at her inability to retaliate to my quip, my eyes leisurely examining her face. There is hardly any visible change from what I can remember of the teenage-girl Candy I used to know. Her freckles are still there, sprinkled over the pale skin on the top part of her nose, even though the color seems to have faded slightly. Next to the pair of beautiful round emerald eyes, the freckle is one fascinating feature about her face, and I can't deny there were times in the past that I had entertained the thought of kissing each single dot.

"Ah! Look at the time," she remarks in alarm, glancing down at her watch briefly. "I think I should leave now. Thanks for dinner, Albert," she utters with a smile.

"You're leaving?"

"It is late, and Lizzie is fast asleep," she reasons and saunters past me.

"Can you stay a bit longer?" I whirl around and ask in a hurry, surprising myself. Did I just ask her to stay?

She halts her step and swivels her head over her shoulder. "I... Uhm... " I falter as our gazes cross. The surprised expectant look on her face only causes me to lose my train of thoughts completely, and I blurt out the first thing that arises to my mind, "I need your help on something."

Her face contorts in confusion. "My help?"

"I'll drive you home, so you don't need to take a cab," I offer quickly instead of elaborating on what the _help_ is.

She appears to be deliberating her answer, and for a moment I'm quite sure she will decline.

"Ermm... So what do you need my help on?" She pivots on her heel and moves toward me.

I can't help but grin widely at her display of interest. "How about if we discuss it over a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee? Does that sound good?" The truth is I have no idea what help I need from her, but I'm sure I can think of something.

"Hmmm... very tempting," she expresses, chuckling. "You know I'm getting very suspicious of your real motive."

"Real motive?" I echo through a strained smile, fearing that she has uncovered my pretense.

"Yes. You've been feeding me all these scrumptious food week after week," she indicates as I feel my lips twitch up in relief. "That makes me wonder—are you by any chance in a secret mission to fatten me up, Mr. Andrew?" she probes in a mock accusing tone, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You are absolutely incorrect, Dr. White," I say, mustering a triumphant polite tone I usually reserve for conveying my assertion in a formal business meeting. "That's not my intention at all. Can't you tell that I'm actually trying to win my lady friend's heart with my skill?" Cocking an eyebrow, I gaze at her teasingly. Her reaction is adorable at best. She gapes at me, her cheeks glowing in pink hue, her rosy lips parting, and right at the moment, the sudden urge to stroke her lips with mine roams over me.

I flinch in shock. Where did that come from?

Swiftly banishing the improper thoughts from my mind, I spin way from her and stride toward the refrigerator. "Umm... Let me get the cake."

Perhaps, I should maintain some distance from her. Yes, that would be the best. But... Can I do that? Or do I even want to do that?

"I could help preparing the coffee, " her soft voice reaches my ears from behind me as I swing the refrigerator door open.

My head turns in her direction, and I notice the faint shy smile adorning her lips, which draws a smile on my lips instantly.

The answer to my own question is very clear. No, I don't want to keep my distance—I can't stay away from her, even if I want to.

I scoff at myself. It seems that I'm truly in a quest to win my friend's heart.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

My sincere apology for the updates that are slow in coming. Aside from being caught in all the hustle and bustle during the holiday, I've been fighting a bunch of nasty flu and cold bugs. So I hope you understand for the lack of updates and slow response to messages. I'll get to them as soon as I can.

So how do you like the update? I made several modifications to the original version that was posted on my blog, that those who had read it before will notice some changes.

A bit longer than the previous chapter. And poor Albert, he just can't help himself, can he? Let's see what he'll do next.

Okay time to address some questions:

kellyelin: Thank you for all your kind words. I'm glad you approve of my writing style. As for Candy being single, Albert knows she is as he overhears Candy declaring that to Lizzie, and he can't control his giddiness knowing that's she's still single. :D

Josie: Thank you for the best wishes. My holiday was wonderful and I spent it with my friends and families. I hope yours was as wonderful as mine. Moving on to the story, as you can tell, Albert is still trying to fight his own feelings in this chapter. We'll see how long he can keep that up.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**

PS - Now that the holiday is over I finally have some time to get back to my writing. I'm hoping to update Awakening next. So please bear with me. Thank you for your patience.


	5. The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 1

Here you go. A new chapter. I know this is late, again, but I hope you still enjoy this regardless.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _kellyelin,__ Josie - _thank you for writing reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<br>**

By forever

**The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 1  
><strong>

_"Goodbye, Albert. Thank you for everything."_

At that time, I didn't even have a chance to blink, let alone move when Candy suddenly raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine.

Strawberry—that was how her lips tasted like. Strawberry flavored ChapStick to be exact. The taste had lingered on my mouth while I could only stare blankly at her back as she scurried away, her blond curls fluttering in the air.

"William - you've been awfully quiet tonight. Is there something wrong?"

I quickly bring my focus back to the woman sitting in front of me. Her hazel eyes regard me with concern.

"I'm sorry... " I give her a strained smile as I dig my fork into the bed of mashed potato on my plate. "I was just thinking about... umm... work." That hasn't been the truth, of course. But I can't very well tell my date that I have been thinking about another woman.

"How's the lamb?" I ask to divert her attention.

Her lips spread in a smile. "It's very good. I didn't expect it to be this tender. I can even cut it with my fork." She demonstrates her claim at once, slicing through the meaty part of the lamb with her fork. "See?" There is a gleam of childlike pride in her eyes, and I can't stop myself from chuckling, amused.

Candy would've done the same thing...

As soon as the thought passed through my mind, I emit a loud exasperated sigh and take a quick sip of the rich burgundy from my glass. How many times have I caught my thoughts wandering back to Candy? Too many.

This is absurd! I'm here with Elaine on a date, not so that I can recall and relive each sweet moment I had spent with Candy in the past. It is supposed to be the other way around—I must stop living in the past and extinguish my growing feelings for her.

Besides, I do enjoy Elaine's company. From the first time I met her, several months ago, as she was hosting a charity event at the Plaza, I found Elaine Trenton to be quite an intriguing woman. Beautiful, intelligent, with a vibrant personality that makes her shine in whatever she does, she naturally attracts men from all walks of life. And, just like any normal man, I wasn't immune to her allure. We began dating a month following our first meeting. However, things have quickly changed after Candy reappeared in my life. We have not gone on a date for nearly a month now. The reason? I feel obligated to be at home whenever Candy is around. And just like that, my relationship with Elaine has been deterred from progressing.

But, maybe it is time to advance our relationship.

"Elaine-"

"William-"

We break into quiet laughter after we simultaneously spoke up.

"What is it, Elaine?"

"Umm... I've been thinking... We've known each other for nearly six months now. And we've been dating for almost that long too. But... " Her eyes lower briefly before she snaps her gaze back to me. "Where are we going with this, William? I mean, I'm not sure if I want us to stay just like this—"

The abrupt loud buzzing forces her to pause as I stare down at the lighted screen of my phone. The numbers doesn't look familiar, so I decide to ignore it until it ceases buzzing. Elaine gives me a baffled look. As I am about to coax her to continue where she had left off, my phone buzzes again, vibrating against the wooden table.

With slight irritation, I signal to Elaine to wait and pick up my phone. As soon as I flick on the button, a frantic familiar voice flies right into my ear in a fast rambling.

"Albert? Oh thank goodness, I can reach you! I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I don't know who else to call. Laura is out of town, and—"

Candy?

Instantly, my pulse jumped as a foreboding thought of something terrible might have happened flashes in my mind. "Candy—is everything okay?" I interject, anxiety lacing my voice. "Where are you now? Are you still at the hospital?" I lift my eyes and meet Elaine's curious gaze while Candy's exasperated sigh fills my ear.

"Err... No. I'm inside the tow truck company's office," Candy replies weakly. "I just got into an accident."

Right at that moment, I feel chills spreading over my back.

"Could you wait?" I tell Candy and swiftly add, "please don't hang up! I need you to tell me where your exact location is. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I then switch my focus back to Elaine. "We really need to go now."

"Now? What's going on?" Elaine inquires, looking very puzzled.

"I'll tell you all about it in the car. Hold on—"

Gesturing with my hand, I avert my gaze from Elaine and speaks into the phone. "Candy—are you still there?"

"Are you on a date?" Candy asks urgently, catching me by surprise. The question is completely unexpected and untimely.

"Ummm... Yes, but it's okay. I—"

Her voice, thick with remorse, ceases me at once, "Oh... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. How idiotic of me!"

"But, Candy..."

"Don't worry about me, Albert. I'll be fine. I'm sorry again for disturbing."

"Can—"

She hangs up.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Believe it or not. I haven't fully recovered from the flu. This is one stubborn strain of bug I'm fighting. It just doesn't want to leave me.

Anyway, enough about me. What do you think of the chapter?

So it looks like Albert is still struggling with his feelings for Candy, but at the same time he has Elaine to worry about? What is he going to do now? And Candy, well if you read AIWFC, you could tell how Candy feels about Albert even though she's not featured as much in this chapter. And yes, there is part 2 to this chapter. :D

Okay time to address some comments:

kellyelin: You are correct, of course. They don't get together until AIWFC. No flirting in this chapter. Albert is still trying to fight his own feelings. :D

Josie: The flu season this year is really awful, and to make it worse, the vaccine is mostly ineffective. As for the story, not sure if this is how you envision it to progress. No worries. Albert should make up his mind soon. :D

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


End file.
